Love Conquers All
by luvinuyasha
Summary: Robin has to save Maid Marian from the Sheriff of Nottingham but is caught by castle guards. What will he do next? Read to find out. Please review.


Dusky, variegated leaves in the treetop foliage blocked out most of the sunlight, leaving only patches of it to dance and shimmer within the quiet forest of Sherwood. A tall, slender figure wearing a hat adorned with a quill's feather and a bow and a quiver of hickory arrows slung across his back, leaned lazily against the trunk of a huge oak tree that twenty men joining hands could not have reached around its girth. Close by, was a huskier form catching a nap. He was clothed in the same green outfit as the other except for his unembellished hat.  
"Little John, come now, wake from your rest."  
"*Snort!* Huh? What is it, Robin?"  
"We haven't seen any action all day yet. What say we go into town and lighten the sheriff's load?"  
The bigger man chuckled and sat up. "Always thinking of the common folk, aren't you Robin? But remember, you're a wanted man and if they ever catch you, that sheriff is going to make sure your punishment is long and hard."  
"Little John, tell me, have I ever been caught before?"  
"No, you haven't."  
"So then, what makes you think I ever will?"  
"I don't know...I guess I shouldn't worry so much then."  
The two men laughed and set off toward Nottingham. They went by way of the only road, which cut through Sherwood Forest and must have looked like a scar from a bird's point of view. Few ventured into the forest; once you're off the road every tree looked nearly the same. Those who dared to go through it only did so because they needed to reach the village on the other side to get medicine and never swayed off the road. On the east side was Nottingham, an isolated little town, and on the west side, the other towns and the king's castle.  
By the time they had reached the dusty little town, both Robin and Little John had disguised themselves as beggars. They wore tattered rags with numerous patches and held cups with a few coppers in them. To add to the effect, they even carried worn out walking sticks and donned glasses that the blind wore.  
As usual, the Sheriff of Nottingham, clad in a uniform of spun gold, was making his rounds collecting unfair amounts of tax money and arresting those who couldn't pay. Later, he would throw them into jail. The Sheriff spotted the two blind beggars and steered his horse and buggy over to them. It slowly creaked to a halt before the two.  
"What have we here?" asked the sheriff haughtily.  
"A couple of beggars, sir," answered Little John in a raspy voice.  
"Won't you spare us some change, my lord?" Robin pleaded.  
He thinks I'm a lord! Ha! "You know I can't do that. And furthermore, you know that everyone who lives in this town has to pay the tax." Having said that, the Sheriff laughed while holding his bulging belly, in contrast to the people whose bellies were empty. He bent over to Robin's cup, taking his sweet time collecting every last one of the few coins in it. While he bent to his task, Little John snuck around him into his carriage and stole two of the full to bursting bags of money, then snuck back to his place, hiding the bags behind his back. As the sheriff turned his attention to Little John's cup, Robin snuck around and took a bag as well. "Well gentlemen, I'll be taking my leave now. Be sure to get some more money before I come back again or it's jail for you!" He laughed evilly and sauntered back to his horse and buggy and rode away.  
Later that day, when the sheriff was counting his ill-gotten gains in the comfort of his home, he noticed that some of it was missing.  
"Robin Hood! You did this! One day I'll get you and lock you up! I'll see to it that you're tortured and whipped until your blood runs dry! I'll do it if it's the last thing I do!" The Sheriff ranted and raved, but all the noise in the world put together couldn't have made Robin Hood bring back the money. At that very moment, Robin and Little John were distributing the reclaimed money among the overtaxed people of Nottingham.  
"Wasn't that great, Little John? That sheriff didn't even notice!"  
"Robin, while stealing from the rich and giving to the poor is all well and good, shouldn't you be concerning yourself with the concept of saving Maid Marian? She's been waiting for you for quite some time now. I mean, I know that you would never forget her but-"  
Robin instantly became sober at the mention of his beloved's name.  
"Maid Marian. *Sigh!* The name resounds in my head with such clarity. How I long to hold her in my arms and breathe in her sweet scent. Her beautiful face has imprinted itself in my mind. I would never forget-"  
Little John had an exasperated look on his face as he shook Robin out of his reverie. "Alright, Robin. I know that you wouldn't forget Maid Marian but is it really necessary to describe her features to me every time I remind you of her? It's been how long since she was taken to the castle and held as ransom for your hide? You really should consider-"  
"I still remember the brush of her lush, golden hair against my face as I embraced her."  
"Yes, yes. That's very nice, but you-"  
"And I remember the way Maid Marian would always hold herself with such dignity yet still laugh at all my jokes."  
"Robin..."  
"Oh how I miss the nights when we would hold hands and gaze at the moon and stars together."  
"ROBIN!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!"  
"What is it Little John? And did you really need to yell???" Robin jiggled a pinky in the ear that was closest to Little John. "I do believe you've made me deaf in this ear."  
"Listen Robin, instead of daydreaming about her, why don't you start think up a plan to get her back?"  
"That's a brilliant idea Little John! I'll get to it right away."  
"Finally..." Little John muttered something about not thinking straight but Robin didn't hear any of it. He was too busy planning on how to rescue Maid Marian.  
Don't worry, my love. I'm coming to save you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh, Robin. I've been here for what seems like an eternity. But I'd rather that you were free than in captivity. The king's castle's dungeons are absolutely dreadful. The gray, stonewalls all around me leak whenever it rains outside and the chamber pot reeks from not being cleaned for weeks. The Sheriff of Nottingham visits me everyday to dampen my hopes of ever seeing you again, saying how you had forgotten about me. But I know better than to believe that lie and I know that you're out there trying to find a way to rescue me from this awful place. How I wish you would come to save me but I don't want you to be caught. Please be careful, my love."  
"Talking to yourself about Robin Hood again, Marian?"  
"That's none of your business who or what I talk about, even if you are the Sheriff of Nottingham."  
"Don't think he's coming to free you. Robin Hood has long since pushed you out of his mind.'  
"No, he hasn't! Unlike you, Robin has a good heart!"  
"Good heart! Now that's a laugh! He's become a common thief now, stealing from decent people."  
"That's not true! He would never do anything wrong!"  
"Believe what you will, Marian. But don't believe in ever leaving these dungeons." The sheriff walked away laughing.  
After waiting to make sure that the malevolent sheriff was completely gone, Marian broke down and cried on the floor.  
"I've been hearing the same thing from that sheriff for so long I don't know what to think anymore, *sob!* Please don't let his words be true, *sob!*"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of days later:  
"Tonight's the night, Little John," Robin announced.  
"What do you mean, Robin?" asked Little John between chews.  
"Tonight, we will go and rescue Maid Marian. I've got it all thought out."  
"Oh, good. As long as I can finish my supper first."  
"Yes, of course." Robin thought to himself as he looked at the sky, 'The night is perfect. It's the start of a new month so there will be no moonlight to betray us. Wait for me, my love, I'm coming.'  
"Alright, Robin. I'm ready."  
"Good. Let's make sure we've got everything. Do you have the grappling hook?"  
"Check."  
"An extra quiver of arrows for both of us?"  
"Check."  
"Rope?"  
  
"Check."  
"Anything else you can think of?"  
"Check, uh...I mean, I don't think so."  
"Then we're off to the castle!" Robin stated and started off in the direction of the castle.  
"Uh...excuse me, Robin. But the castle's this way," said Little John while pointing the opposite direction that Robin was heading.  
"Oh, of course. Just a slight mistake on my part, then." Little John rolled his eyes at his friend. He's smart, brave, and reckless at times, too, but he's got the worst sense of direction even though he's lived in this forest nearly his whole life...  
As they neared the huge, gray, stone castle, they began to move more quietly. One could describe their movement as hunters stalking after rabbits as prey. Every movement they made was precise and no more than needed. From where the two were hiding, the castle walls were about 40 paces away but guards milled about it like ants around food.  
"Robin," Little John whispered, "what are we going to do about the guards?"  
"Don't worry. Just leave them to me." Robin said and winked. Then he tiptoed off in another direction, leaving his companion alone.  
"Robin! What do you want me to do???" Little John tried to raise his voice slightly so that Robin would hear him. Just then, a large sack flew over his head and landed somewhere close by.  
"Hey! What was that?" one of the alarmed guards questioned.  
"I think I heard a sound coming from over there!" shouted another of the guards.  
At least a few dozen of them ran to where Little John was hiding. He began to panic when suddenly, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt which pulled him to the side, out of the way of the soldiers.  
"This way! Come on! They went this way!", the men shouted as they rushed past the bush behind which Robin and Little John were hiding.  
"Robin! What the heck were you doing? You right nearly scared me to death!"  
"That was all part of my plan," Robin said with a sly, knowing smile on his face. "Come on, before the guards come back this way." And with that, Robin led Little John quickly to the side of the castle. "Do you still have that grappling hook with you? Or did you drop it?"  
"Still have it safe and sound, Robin. Here it is," said Little John and pulled it from the pack on his back.  
"Good. We'll need to get up the seventh story window. You're a good deal stronger than I am but do you think you can throw it that far up?"  
"Just watch me." Just as Little John said that, he threw the hook up over his head, letting it fly towards the stone window. However, he was not as good at aiming like Robin and missed by quite a lot. "Sorry, Robin. I'll try again."  
"That's alright Little John. Just try to hurry, I think the guards are beginning to give up on their search for the disembodied sound that they heard."  
Little John grunted as he threw the hook again. It barely touched the lip of the window. "One more try..." Little John began swinging the hook, getting ready to throw it again when louder shouts coming from the guards stopped him.  
"Little John, get away from here as quickly as you can!"  
"But Robin! What if they-"  
"Go! I'll hold them off!" shouted Robin. Little John knew that once Robin got something into his head, he wouldn't change his mind. When he didn't start moving yet, Robin shoved him away and took out his bow and arrows as he turned around to face the soldiers in one swift motion. But instead of leaving right away, Little John took out his bow and arrows as well and began to help Robin shoot at the guards. Each arrow that was fired hit one because there were so many. "Little John! There's too many! Quick, leave before they get you!" The arrows they brought were beginning to run out. Soon they would have no option but to either make an escape or be captured.  
More guards began running towards the commotion and were closing in on the two men that were valiantly fighting against the throng. Just before they were completely surrounded, Robin pushed Little John forcefully to the side and into the bushes. And because this was a moonless night, the soldiers didn't see Little John get shoved out of the way and simply thought that one of their men had taken him down. Robin was outnumbered and had no chance of fighting his way out now. The guards closed in on him. There was a brief struggle of hands and feet before the mass was untangled and Robin was held in the center with his hands tied together. He was a sorry sight right now, his clothes tattered and ripped from the grapple and he was covered in dirt and blood. A lamp was brought up to his face to see who it was that had tried to break into the king's castle. In that short moment of illumination, Robin's eyes contacted with Little John's. They showed clearly that he wanted his friend to get away. Little John didn't know what to do but thought that if both of them were captured then there was no hope of any of them every being free again. So he crept away from the castle as quickly and silently as he could. Once he was off castle grounds Little John fled through Sherwood Forest like the devil was right behind him. I have to get help. But it's late fall already and people would be hurrying to harvest summer crops for winter storage. They wouldn't have time to spare... Robin, you fool, why did you let them get you? It should have been me instead. Oh, it was all my fault. If I had just practiced more at my aim then we could have been inside the castle walls right now rescuing Maid Marian instead of one of us caught and the other running. What am I going to do?  
Meanwhile, Robin was harboring some anxious thoughts of his own. Well, at least Little John is safe. But what about Maid Marian? What will they do to her now that I'm trapped? Will they let her go? How will I know? I must escape from here somehow...I must rescue her! He was brought out of his brooding thoughts as he came to a jolting halt.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't old Robin Hood. Did you come to steal from the king now? I'd hate to disappoint you but this is the end of the line. Your line. Take him away boys!" The Sheriff of Nottingham chuckled.  
"Wait! Before I'm thrown in one of the dungeons, tell me what will happen to Maid Marian!" Robin struggled against strength of the thick arms around him that threatened to break his neck should he try anything rash.  
"Hmm...I haven't thought of that yet. Perhaps, since you have been turned in, I can have her as my servant. Or maybe I should take her as my wife. She is rather pretty. Or should I possibly torture you by bringing her to visit you but never let you speak to her? Marian would think that you didn't care about her anymore. She would see what has become of the one she held so dear. What do you think Robin? What would hurt you most?"  
By now, Robin had a horrified look on his face. "Please, do what you want to me, but don't hurt her! She doesn't deserve any of this!" Robin pleaded with his captor. The sheriff laughed at his expression. But then, quickly turned grim.  
"Oh, I will Robin. I most certainly will do what I want with you but she will also receive pain. Perhaps it won't be physical, but pain it will be nonetheless. You see, I've figured that you would suffer more if you knew your beloved was suffering as well. Your entire sane being will be broken and you will be nothing more than the shell of what you are now." The sheriff laughed again. Then he strolled away in a gait pace whistling a tune to show his happiness at finally catching the man that he hated most.  
As the guards dumped Robin in an empty dungeon that was now his, he didn't even bother to try to get up. Rather, he just lay there staring at the suffocating, close walls and hard, stone ground with a vacant expression. My darling Marian is going to suffer and it's all going to be because of me. Every morning, the prison guards would take him out of his prison, chain him up, and give him 50 lashes. No other prisoner was given even half as many, some got none at all, but those who did all cried out in pain from each beat of the cruel, leather whip. Robin didn't make a sound while he was whipped, even though the men who handled the whips were told to beat down extra hard on him. Weeks passed by like this. When the guards threw him his day's meal, which was a hard piece of bread, he even didn't move to get it. All of the other prisoners devoured theirs as soon as it was thrown but Robin just laid there. I haven't heard any news of Maid Marian yet. I hope that means that she wasn't harmed. He lived and thrived on this one thought.  
But one day, that was changed. The whip handlers had told of Robin's unresponsive manner to the beatings. That morning, as Robin was taken out, who should show up but the Sheriff of Nottingham. But he wasn't the only one. The sheriff had brought Maid Marian with him. Even though Robin was in the condition that he was in, Marian still recognized her love. One of his eyes was swollen shut and both his back and torso was crisscrossed with old and new bloody welts. At the horrifying sight of the love of her life, Marian's legs turned to jelly and she sunk to the ground crying.  
"There, there. He's only going through this because he deserves it." The sheriff put his arm around her shoulders in mock comfort.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Robin shouted as he lunged for the sheriff, causing the guards to lose their grip on him momentarily.  
There was a bit of a scuffle but he never reached the sheriff. Hard, leather whips came down on him, one wrapping around his neck and the other curling around his stomach pulling him back forcefully to the ground.  
"Today, you shall receive 100 lashes!" announced the sheriff. "And if you do anything else funny, 200 lashes!"  
"Oh, Sheriff, please! Don't do this to Robin! He's already suffered enough, please, let him go!" Marian begged. But when he didn't show any signs of changing his mind, she began pounding on his chest with her fist. His bulk, though, protected him and all he felt was a mere annoyance.  
"You heard me! 200 lashes! Get to it boys!"  
"Yes, sir!" the two whip handlers said in unison and began about their brutal task.  
"But Robin didn't do anything!"  
"Well, I felt like giving him the extra punishment. So he can think of it as a present from me!" The sheriff laughed wickedly. "Come, Marian. Let us take leave. I hear there's going to be festival today," the sheriff said alluringly.  
"I don't want to go and least of all with you."  
The sheriff's face became as red as a tomato and his anger rose. "You will go with me or else Robin suffers more!"  
"No! Don't go, Marian! What happened to me is nothing! The sheriff can't force you to go!"  
"But Robin! They'll hurt you more! I can't let them do that to you!" Tears began streaming down her face in rivulets. "Robin, I love you! I won't let them do anymore to you. I can't stand it!"  
"So what will it be Marian? Will you go with me?"  
"I...I'll go. But only if you promise nothing else will happen to Robin."  
The sheriff laughed a deep laugh. "Oh, I can't promise that. But you agreed to go with me. So let's go." He grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of the iron door which lead out of the dungeons.  
"Robin!!!" Marian screamed.  
By now, there was a pool of blood growing around Robin. He fought to stay conscious. "Marian..." Then, he blacked out with the knowledge that he couldn't save his love from going with the sheriff.  
A few days from now, the sheriff returned with Maid Marian, who appeared to be battered and bruised.  
"Well, Robin. I hear those men with the whips behind have told me about your uncooperative attitude again. Perhaps we haven't been harsh enough on you."  
"There's nothing more you can do to me."  
"Well then, if we can do nothing else then there's really only one thing left we can do. We will hang you in one week's time!"  
"No! Sheriff! Don't kill Robin! I'll do anything!"  
"Hmm..." The sheriff was rubbing his chin in thought with his thumb and index finger. Perhaps there is something to be got from this. "I'll tell you what. If you marry me, I won't have Robin hanged. If you refuse, then you will be forced to watch as he dies. You have one week to decide."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good villagers! Lend me your ears! Robin Hood has been captured and I've just heard news that in one week he will be hanged!"  
Gasps arose from the whole crowd of townspeople.  
"Robin Hood! No! He can't be!"  
"Surely you're not talking about the Robin Hood that lives in Sherwood Forest???"  
"Little John, are you pulling our legs? Robin Hood would never let himself be captured, much less hanged!"  
"Yeah!" The crowd hung onto that thought, hoping that the Robin that had given them hope to live hadn't really been caught.  
Little John shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid so. Please, won't you help in my mission to save him?"  
"Of course we will!"  
"But how can we help?"  
"We will work together to come up with a plan! Robin Hood must be saved!  
Everyone began shouting and chanting, "Save Robin Hood! Save Robin Hood!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The sheriff walked up the spiral stairs that lead to Maid Marian's room, which was located at the top of a tower. Colorful tapestries decorated the walls and a lush red carpet lay on the floor, muffling his footsteps. Every now and then, a window disturbed the tapestries. Outside, a noose hanging from a wooden pole swayed in the gentle breeze. Winter had passed and spring had recently arrived. When he reached the top, he flung the door open without knocking, startling Maid Marian who was sitting inside.  
"Well, a week has nearly passed. Have you reached a decision yet?" asked the sheriff.  
"Please, before I tell you what I've chosen, take me to see Robin Hood," requested Marian.  
"If it will help along your choice, my dear, then alright." The sheriff was impatient to hear what she had to say.  
When they had reached the castle dungeons, the place that she had been kept in for so long, they were admitted in to see the condemned.  
"Maid Marian, my sweetheart! What are you doing here?"  
"Robin, darling, I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and nothing could ever change that. No matter what."  
"And I love you the same. I love the way you are now and forever."  
"Oh, Robin!" Marian started to sob. "I have to do this. I can't let them hang you!"  
"You can't! You don't have to!"  
Marian ignored his pleas for her not to go through with this. She turned around to the sheriff who was, by now, smiling widely.  
"Sheriff, I'll marry you. But know this, you can have my body, but you will never have my heart and soul!"  
"Fair enough. Tomorrow, will be the marriage ceremony. Or if you change your mind, there will be a hanging."  
The next day, a ceremony was held outside. As Maid Marian and the sheriff walked down the aisle toward the reverend, Marian spotted Robin behind the podium with the noose on his neck. She stopped walking and stared incredulously.  
"Sheriff! You told me that he wouldn't be hanged if I married you!" she screamed.  
"He won't be killed if you follow through. That's just in case you decide to change your mind on the last minute," said the sheriff and smirked at her expression.  
They continued walking until they finally reached the podium where the reverend stood waiting to marry to two.  
"Just skip all the junk and get the part where you marry us," commanded the sheriff.  
"Yes, of course. Do you, Sheriff of Nottingham, take Maid Marian to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"  
"Yes, yes. I do!"  
"And do you, Maid Marian, take the Sheriff to be your lawfully, wedded husband?"  
She glanced at her true beloved standing on his feet with a noose around his neck. "I...I...do..."  
Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere it seemed, cutting the rope which held the noose. Robin was free.  
"...not!" Marian yelled.  
Standing in the crowd was Little John, whom Robin had not noticed before. And the people who had seemingly come to witness the hanging were, in truth, the townspeople that Little John had gathered.  
"Robin!" Little John yelled. "I practiced my aim all winter!"  
"Excellent job, Little John!" congratulated Robin. He jumped away from the guards that stood around him and rescued Maid Marian before the sheriff had a chance to kiss her.  
The townspeople milled around, fighting off the soldiers with their bows and arrows and swords. The clang of steel on steel rang out again and again throughout the whole afternoon. Robin, having no weapon himself, picked up a lost sword from one of the guards. A group of soldiers rushed at him baring swords and halberds. Robin fought them off and then grabbed a rope and swung Marian and himself to safety. Archers shot arrows at the two, trying to take them down, but missed.  
"Marian, my darling, will you marry me?" Robin proposed between thrusts of his sword.  
"Oh, Robin, I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will! Though your choice of romantic settings was not the best..." An arrow zipped by dangerously close to her head.  
"Little John! Let's make our escape now! Round up the villagers and let's go!" shouted Robin as he swung his sword at a guard.  
"Good idea! Come on, everyone! It's time to leave!" A cheer rose up and they began to retreat to the castle gate. They made it just in time before it slid shut.  
A surprise greeted Robin as he awoke from a restful slumber. Friar Tuck was there earnestly waiting for him to get up.  
"Come on Robin! You must hurry!" Friar Tuck said excitedly as Robin rushed to tidy himself up.  
"What is it Friar Tuck? What's the rush?"  
"There's a surprise waiting for you at the town church! Dress nicely, now. You don't want to look bad for this."  
"Where's Maid Marian?" asked Robin as he looked around for his love.  
"She's already there waiting for you!"  
Robin quickened his pace. What could possibly be waiting for me that's got everyone so excited?  
When they arrived, the whole church was decorated with flowers, streamers, and balloons. As they entered the door, they found all the townspeople had gathered and were sitting, filling up each pew. Maid Marian stood at the other side, dressed in a beautiful gown that caressed her figure and made his heart pound.  
"Hey Robin! Are you just going to stand there and stare? Walk up there already!"  
"Little John?" Robin started to say something else but was prodded in his back by Friar Tuck towards the podium and his bride-to-be.  
"So as not to bore you all to death, I will start immediately," said Friar Tuck as he assumed his place at the podium. Little John dozed off halfway through the speech but woke up in time to hear Friar Tuck pronounce Robin and Maid Marian bride and groom.  
They kissed to the sound of cheering from everyone. 


End file.
